


Worshiping a Star

by Cheshire_Hearts



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bee loves taking care of him, Body Worship, Energon treats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Humor, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Starscream deserves all the attention, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Super Soft, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: Ever since Starscream became the ruler of Cybertron, his and Bumblebee's relationship has taken a weird turn. Bee doesn't mind, but his Seeker has started to forget he can ask for things and it's up to Bee to recognize when Starscream needs a quiet night in. When Star's brattiness starts showing, Bumblebee knows it's time to capture his Seeker and worship him.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Worshiping a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write and is the first Explicit fic I've ever written. It's also completely self-indulgent and ridiculously soft. Seriously, it only took so long to write because these two are just too damn cute to handle.  
> Anyway, my friend Goresque here on AO3 beta read this for me and helped keep me focused while I wrote it :3  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Why can’t you ever shut up for longer than five kliks, Windbag!?” Starscream shrieked. He let out a dramatic huff, turned on a thruster heel, and stalked off before anyone could say anything. Or even reprimand him, like Bumblebee wanted to.

Windblade’s optics were wide, but Bee could tell she was trying to hold it together. Chromia’s stormy expression promised pain and suffering on the Seeker who had made her partner upset and on the verge of crying. Bumblebee didn’t blame her. Starscream had been working himself up all week and Windblade had borne the brunt of the accusations, taunts, and name-calling.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s been in a mood lately. I’ll take care of it,” Bumblebee promised.

“You had better. If he comes in here for our next meeting like that, no powers on Cybertron will stop me from--”

“Yes, I understand, Chromia,” Bumblebee cut the femme off before slipping out of the meeting room to the tune of Knock Out’s laughter.

Bee checked his chronometer and then looked over his and Starscream’s schedules. There wasn’t anything pressing for him to do today so Bee cleared whatever he had to do, sending his apologies to the few mechs who had meetings with him later in the day. Starscream’s schedule was much busier than his, but he did have meetings later in the day. A smirk crossed Bee’s faceplates. He canceled the meetings, sending out quick apologies, and setting them up for later dates. 

His steps echoed throughout the hallways as he hurried toward the lift. A plan took shape quickly and Bumblebee could stop himself from bouncing on his pedes as he waited for the lift to hurry up and reach the ground floor. He needed to get back to his and Starscream’s shared apartment to get everything ready and he knew he’d have to stop by his partner’s favorite sweet shop first.

The apartment was dark by the time Starscream returned. He let out an annoyed huff, not bothering to turn on any lights. Bee was either out or already asleep and Starscream felt a spike of irritation at the thought of his lover being out and not inviting him along. Someone had also canceled all of his evening appointments and meetings. Starscream grumbled and stomped through the entryway. If he made enough noise, maybe Bumblebee would wake up and pay attention to him finally.

An EM field brushing against his with  _ mirth/excitement/lust  _ was the only warning Starscream got before something extremely soft and heavy enveloped his helm, shoulders, and wings. The Seeker shrieked and flailed, but a familiar field caressed and entwined with his own, soothing Starscream’s panic. He still grumbled about being jumped on, but let the smaller bot lead him away. He pulled his field in closer to his plating, away from Bee’s warm one. 

The blanket was too thick to see through, but Bee led him away from the entry. Star thought they were heading toward their berthroom, but he could never be certain with the yellow minibot.

“Watch your step, sweetspark,” Bee whispered.

A shiver worked its way down Starscream’s back. His plating fluffed aggressively and he grumbled in old Vosian. Bee just smiled back at the blanket-covered Seeker, tugging his servo a little bit more.

“Come on, Star. Just follow me and be a good Seeker. I have an amazing surprise for you. I think you’ll really enjoy it.”

Starscream didn’t fight the tug on his servo, following him up the short steps and into their berthroom. At least, Starscream was pretty sure it was their berthroom. The kitchen was the only other room in their apartment with stairs leading into it and they’d walked the opposite way. Plus, Starscream didn’t fit on the countertops as well as Bee did.

“Star, I’m going to remove the blanket from your helm, but you have to promise you’ll be good for me. Okay?”

Starscream nibbled at his lower lip before muttering, “fine, I won’t run away immediately.”

Bumblebee grinned, tugging Starscream’s servo until the Seeker lowered himself enough so Bee could reach up and push the blanket out of his face. Bee’s smile was radiant. Starscream’s cheeks heated and he looked away with a pout. 

“Can you climb on the berth for me, sweetspark?” Bumblebee asked sweetly. Starscream did so slowly, taking his time to get comfortable against the pile of pillows arranged in front of the headboard. He didn’t remember having this many when he left that morning. “That’s perfect, Star. Are you comfortable there?”

Starscream nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around his cockpit and wings. Bumblebee smiled brighter and walked over to the drawers set up next to their berth. Starscream watched him through half-lidded optics. The smaller mech hummed a short tune, pulling a couple of boxes from the top drawer and what Starscream thought was a polishing cloth too. The Seeker watched as his lover set things up on the dresser, being careful to not reveal what everything was for a bit.

When Bumblebee finished setting everything up to his standards, he looked over at the Seeker huddled up in his blanket and smiled brightly. The yellow mech reached out, fixing part of the blanket so it would lay over Starscream’s wing better.

“Alright, Star, what has you so worked up lately?” Bee asked gently, rearranging a few pillows to help prop up his lover and adding a few more to support his wings.

“Nothing,” Starscream muttered. He shifted back into the new arrangement of pillows. A soft sigh escaped him.

“Really?” Bee asked.

Starscream grumbled something Bumblebee couldn’t hear as he finally stopped wiggling around in his makeshift cocoon and nest. The minibot smiled at the other mech. He was sure he could get answers from Starscream at some point, but that could wait until later. Until after the Seeker was a contented, sated pile of loose cables and plating.

“I’m sure it’s nothing too important and can wait for a few hours, right?” Bee asked sweetly.

“Sure,” Starscream muttered with a flick of his wings.

“You’d tell me now if it was important, right?”

“Of course I would.” The answer came immediately after Bumblebee finished his question.

“That’s good, Star. That’s really good.” Bee smiled and caressed the side of Starscream’s helm, grinning wider when the Seeker’s optics dimmed and he leaned into the touch.

Bumblebee shifted closer until his knee brushed against Starscream’s thigh plating. The extra bit of contact made the tri-colored Seeker shiver and his tight hold over his field relaxed just a touch. It was enough that Bee could reach out and mesh their EM fields together. Starscream shuddered again as Bee pushed  _ safe/content/pleased  _ into his EMF. 

He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Starscream’s cheek ridge. “You’re so good, Star. I’m so incredibly lucky to be with you.”

A little bit more of Starscream’s control over his field slipped, allowing Bumblebee to further mesh them together. As always, Starscream’s field was a riot of mixing emotions; mainly negative ones. The minibot just smiled at his Seeker, his other servo reaching up and running over Starscream’s nearest wing to pet it and smooth out the blanket covering it. Even with the thick fabric between their plating, a shiver worked its way through Starscream at the touch.

“You’re perfect, Star,” Bee whispered. He slid the servo on Starscream’s wing down to the bottom edge.

A quiet grumble that sounded suspiciously like a denial slipped out of the Seeker’s mouth. Bumblebee chose to ignore it in favor of reaching over and grabbing one of the boxes on top of the drawers. Starscream’s wing flicked for more attention, but he settled with a gentle stroke of Bee’s thumb over his cheek. 

The yellow minibot shifted again, settling with his thigh pressed against Starscream’s. It would be a little awkward, but Bumblebee knew his partner wasn’t quite ready for Bee to sit on or even across his lap yet. That would have to wait a little while longer until after his wings drooped and started trembling.

“You really are perfect, Star.” Bee started. He didn’t give the Seeker a chance to grumble at him. “Your plating is always so shiny, so well kept. I can’t ever look away from you when we’re in a room together.”

Bee kept petting the Seeker, rubbing his cheek slowly and then moving up to his helm vents. He did his best to soothe the other mech. Starscream’s optics were narrowed slits and his venting had slowed down after a few strokes. Bee slowly opened up the box and quickly selected one of the soft gelled treats. It let off a faint magenta glow around the flecks of mercury suspended in the treat. It was mostly just solidified Energon, but Bee had been specific when he’d placed his order earlier that morning.

“I’ve got something for you, love. I know you haven’t eaten since lunch. Can you open your mouth so I can feed it to you?”

The only answer Bee got was slightly part lipplates barely wide enough to fit his fingers and the treat. Starscream let Bee place it on his glossa and pull his fingers back before closing his mouth and biting into the treat. He sighed as the Energon broke and dissolved with subtle hints of mercury amongst the more sour taste of iridium.

Bee grinned. “Thank you, Star. You’re so good. Do you want another one?”

Another shiver worked its way through the Seeker. He nodded, careful not to dislodge the servo still petting his helm vent. Bumblebee picked up another treat, almost identical to the first. Starscream opened his mouth for the treat before Bee could ask him and  _ pride/joy  _ suffused the minibot's field, tangling into Starscream’s own field and loosening his hold on it even more.

The treat was placed on his glossa and Starscream closed his lips around Bumblebee’s fingers, gently sucking at them and flicking the tip of his glossa against the pads before the minibot pulled his hand back. Bee shivered a bit at the attention, grinning brightly at his lover.

“You’re wonderful, you know that sweetspark? I love you so much. You’re so perfect, so good.” A blush worked its way across Starscream’s cheeks as he shuddered at Bee’s words. He quietly finished off the treat, leaning into Bee’s servo as he moved it back down to Starscream’s cheek. Bee brought his other servo up and gently cupped Starscream’s face, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to the Seeker’s lips. Starscream’s blush deepened and his engine thrummed. Bee smiled against his lips, pulling back enough to look into Starscream’s darkened optics.

“Perfect,” he whispered, leaning in and pecking his lover again. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Bee leaned back, reaching for another treat. Starscream let out a shaky ex-vent, pulling the blanket tighter around his wings and waist. Bee let the servo on Starscream’s cheek slip down until he could stroke over the other’s cockpit. The Seeker shivered again, settling back into the mound of pillows propping him up. 

Starscream looked between Bumblebee and the box of treats, wings shifting under his blanket. Bee smiled at him, slipping his free servo into the box, careful to hide the contents. Starscream’s full attention snapped to the servo and watched as it pulled out another gelled treat. This one was a paler pink with rivulets of bright silver. Starscream’s mouth started to water and he opened it invitingly before Bumblebee could ask him or even raise the treat fully out of the box. 

The minibot chuckled. “Excited for this? I hope it’s to your liking. I paid attention to what you liked last time and ordered some of the same stuff and had the bakery make up some new things just for you, sweetspark.”

Bumblebee gently placed the treat on Starscream’s glossa, leaving his fingers resting there. The Seeker closed his mouth and sucked at both the treat and Bee’s fingers, sighing happily as it started to melt. He lapped it up, glossa brushing and wrapping around Bee’s thumb. Bee shivered, plating flaring briefly to expel some of his building heat. He let go of the treat when Starscream’s glossa wrapped around it and pulled his fingers out, stroking Star’s lipplates.

“You are so good for me, my Star. Do you want another one?” Starscream nodded. “Can you use your words, please?”

Starscream pouted and looked away for a moment, swallowing the treat in his mouth before looking up at Bee with wide optics. “Yes, please,” he mumbled.

Bumblebee smiled brightly. “Thank you, that was perfect. Of course you can have another one. I think another two are in order, actually, for how sweetly you responded.”

He reached in, pulling out two more gelled treats. They were almost through this box and with the way Starscream was melting and his plating had started shaking, Bee was pretty sure he could coax a sensory overload out of the Seeker by the last treat. Then they could get to the next box and the fun could really start.

“Here you go, lovely.” Bee smiled and held up both treats. They were both a vibrant pink and laced through with black ribbons of selenium. They also happened to be Starscream’s favorite. He watched the way the Seeker’s optics widened and darkened. His mouth opened and he even leaned forward to meet Bumblebee’s servo halfway. 

Even as eager as he was, he was so gentle, letting the minibot place both treats on his glossa before sealing his lips around the other’s fingers and sucking happily. He let out a moan as the treats dissolved on his glossa, optics shuttering for a moment in bliss. 

Bumblebee pulled his fingers free and used Starscream’s distraction to shift once more, this time slipping onto the Seeker’s closest thigh and perching there. He caressed Starscream’s cockpit and started gently stroking along armor seams. Another moan worked its way out of Starscream’s throat and his plating flared to give Bumblebee more room to work.

“You really are so gorgeous and so perfect, Star. You’re so good for me. Do you want another treat? I think we have three more left. Do you think you can finish them all for me?”

Starscream moaned, optics flickering open again to stare down at the minibot perched sideways on his lap. He let go of the blanket, servo landing on one of Bee’s thighs and the other falling to the berth’s plush surface. “I think so. I want to,” he said slowly, trying to focus on his words.

Bumblebee grinned up at him. “Okay, Star. You are doing so well right now.”

He reached over and plucked another two out of the box, not wasting any time feeding them to the eager Seeker. Starscream didn’t even get to see what they looked like. One second Bee was reaching for the box and the next he had his mouth open and the treats already resting on his glossa. They were sour and bitter and absolutely perfect. A faint hint of mercury teased his taste buds and made the gels taste even better.

Starscream didn’t even try to stop the moan that worked its way out of his vocalizer, letting his optics shut and his helm lull back against the pillows to savor them. Bumblebee let out a pleased little chuckle. He kept stroking at seams along Starscream’s sides and slipped one servo down to toy with a cluster of wires at the Seeker’s hips that were particularly sensitive. A shudder worked its way through Starscream with another moan, charge already gathering and crackling between his seams.

“You’re so beautiful, Star. Think you can handle one more treat for me?” Bee didn’t wait for a response, just reached into the box and pulled out the last gelled treat. Starscream cracked an optic open even as he swallowed the last of the previous two treats and opened his mouth for the last one. There was barely any pink to the dark treat and Starscream was moaning before Bee even placed the treat in his mouth. It was pure selenium with a thin coating of Energon and a little vein of liquid cadmium at the very center.

Bee placed the treat on Starscream’s glossa, withdrawing his servo so he could keep teasing the Seeker’s seams and wires. “Come on Star, you’re doing so well for me. I’m so proud of you. Do you think you can overload for me, sweetspark?”

Starscream moaned when he sucked on the treat. The Energon coating dissolved, flooding his taste receptors with selenium and cadmium. Bee tweaked a bundle of wires in one of his hips and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the main Energon line in the Seeker's neck whispering, “you’re so beautiful and perfect,” into the cables there.

Charge crackled over Starscream’s frame as he arched, wings trembling, servo flexing against Bumblebee’s thigh, and helm thrown back on a silent moan. Bee cuddled closer and gently stroked Starscream’s cockpit as he came back down from the tactile overload. A quiet moan escaped him, but he didn’t bother to pick his helm back up from where it was resting on the pillows behind him.

Bee kept petting his cockpit and sides, occasionally dipping into wide open seams to play with the wires underneath or to brush digits against exposed protoform. He worked his way down to Starscream’s hips, carefully petting at a small section of exposed protoform. He kissed the side of the Seeker’s neck, nibbling at one of his throat cables.

“You are so beautiful when you overload for me, Star. Do you think you’re ready for more?”

Starscream blinked up at the ceiling, still dazed and strutless. He didn’t think he had the energy to lift his head, but the thought of being pleasured more by his lover was very appealing. He rebooted his vocalizer and still had to clear the static out of it.

“Please,” he whispered.

Bumblebee grinned against his neck cables. “Are you positive?” 

The minibot took one of Starscream’s Energon lines into his mouth, sucking and then nipping it, shivering at the keen Starscream released. He let the line go, pressing a soft kiss to the slight dent left by his teeth. The Seeker’s frame was already trembling again.

“Please,” Starscream gasped.

“Please what, Star? What do you want me to do, love?” 

“Anything, please.”

“If you’re certain. You’ve been so good for me so far. Absolutely perfect.” Bee toyed with the bundle of sensitive wires in Starscream’s hip, smiling at the way the Seeker’s engine hiccuped and sputtered. Their EMFs tangled even more, meshing together fully. Bee shivered at the desire radiating from his lover.

It took little effort for Bumblebee to shift so he was straddling Starscream’s thighs. He carefully shuffled forward, doing his best to not scrape their armor together until they were pressed close from their chests to their pelvic plating.

“You think you have one more tactile overload in you, sweetspark?” Bee asked, running his servos up Starscream’s sides, teasing armor edges and trailing feather-light touches across his visible protoform. Starscream moaned low in his throat. “What was that, love? I didn’t quite catch that. Can you speak up for me?”

Starscream huffed out a vent, rolling his helm to the side so he could at least see the gentle smile on his partner’s face. He shivered at the look of adoration on Bee’s faceplates. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Okay, keep your panels closed for me.”

Starscream nodded, watching the minibot shift once, grinding their closed arrays together. Star closed his optics, letting his helm lull back against the pillows again. Bee kept slowly grinding their arrays together, servos moving over Starscream’s frame and denta nipping at his throat cables.

It was almost too much at once. Star lost track of one of Bee’s servos after it slid over his cockpit. A klik later it was tweaking a wire at the base of his left wing as Bee ground their panels together, pressing his chest plate against the Seeker’s cockpit and pinching the exposed protoform on the Seeker’s side. Starscream jerked with a quiet cry, arching into Bee’s chest and whimpering at the growing charge. It felt all at once too much and not enough for the Seeker and he nearly sob as a second overload burst through him, stronger than the first one.

Bumblebee shivered, holding himself still as his lover shook and trembled against him. Their charge rolling and mixing together in a way that had Bee shaking himself. Starscream collapsed back against the pillows, fans working overtime and panting to help cool his systems.

“Please,” he gasped.

Bee smiled at his Seeker. “That was amazing, Star. You did so well for me. You even kept your panels closed. You can open them now. Both if you want, or whichever one you want me to use.” 

The schnick of Starscream’s modesty panel snapping open sounded louder to Bee than it probably was, but he only smiled at Starscream and ran a soothing servo down one of the Seeker’s wings. He slowly shifted back on Starscream’s thighs and looked down. A smirk crossed his features when he saw just how wet Starscream was.

“Thank you so much, love.” He cooed, reaching down and dragging one digit up the length of Starscream’s opening, collecting all the lubricant trickling out. Starscream shivered, moaning when Bee easily pushed one digit in. He pumped it a few times, adding a second digit and pushing them in as deep as he could.

He withdrew his digits slowly, pushing them back in just as slowly. Starscream moaned, optics flickering back on so he could watch Bumblebee’s face. The Seeker was already loose and their size difference meant Bumblebee didn’t really have to prepare Star all that much. He did anyway, mostly because they both enjoyed it so much. 

“You’re doing so well, Star. Do you think you’re ready for me?” Bumblebee wiggled his digits, grinning at how Starscream moaned and tried to answer. When he still couldn’t find his voice, he nodded. “Alright, if you say so, love.”

Bee removed his digits, chuckling at the frustrated and needy noise Starscream made. His field bled need and desire into Bumblebee’s and the minibot shivered at the intensity of his Seeker’s feelings. He didn’t waste any time letting his own modesty panels fold away, spike pressurizing quickly. Bee stroked it a few times, smearing Starscream’s lubricants onto it. 

“Can you spread your legs for me, sweetspark?” Bumblebee asked, shifting around to help Starscream make enough room for him to fit between the Seeker’s thighs.

He shuffled forward, slowly pressing into Starscream. He met little resistance before his spike slid smoothly into the Seeker. Their moans mixed. Bee paused once their array housings met, holding himself still while Starscream started wiggling and huffing. He brushed a soothing servo up over Starscream’s cockpit, brushing a couple of digits over his throat cabling. Starscream stilled and whimpered.

“You look so beautiful, Star. You’re perfect and you’re doing so well for me right now. I’ll take care of you.”

Starscream nodded, taking a deep in-vent and then letting it out. He sunk further into his pile of pillows, blanket slipping a little bit off of his wing. Bee shifted to reach the blanket’s edge and pull it back down. His spike also shifted inside Starscream and the Seeker let out a quiet, pleased sigh. Bee grinned, pulling out slowly until only the tip of his spike was still inside and then pushed back in at the same pace. Starscream’s whole frame shuddered, his wings trembled and shook.

“You’re doing so well for me, Star,” Bumblebee whispered, keeping his pace steady and slow. “You’re so perfect and so beautiful. I’ve never met anyone lovelier than you.”

Starscream whimpered, slowly starting to move his hips to meet Bee’s thrusts. The Seeker panted and whimpered, vents blowing out hot air onto Bee. The minibot smiled up at his lover, leaning forward to kiss Starscream’s cockpit and run a servo around his narrow waist. Bee pulled Star closer, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit new nodes. The Seeker gasped, letting out a high pitched whine and shaking. 

“Please–”

“Please what love?” Bee asked against the Seeker’s cockpit glass.

“Please, I-” a moan broke from Starscream’s throat when Bee pushed back in and ground their arrays together. “More, please.”

“Whatever you want, love. You’re doing so well for me. I am so lucky to have caught your optic. I never would’ve thought I’d be here with someone as beautiful and perfect as you.” Bee kept his thrusts slow, picking up the pace a little bit as he kissed and nibbled at Starscream’s throat cables. He could just barely reach them, but it was enough to get Starscream’s plating to start rattling and for another, breathy moan to escape him. Bumblebee slid the servo not on Starscream’s back across his hip plating and down to the Seeker’s array. A digit brushed over Star’s anterior node, making him gasp and arch into Bee’s touch.

“That’s it, you’re doing amazing, sweetspark. You can overload whenever. You’ve been amazing for me,” Bee muttered into Star’s throat.

“Love you,” Starscream moaned, pressing into Bee as he shook. He was so close, he just needed a little more. “I need.”

“What do you need, love?” Bee asked, his whole frame shuddering at Starscream’s quiet confession.

“Need you,” Star muttered, servo lifting and clutching at Bumblebee’s shoulder.

Bee smiled, nuzzling into Starscream’s throat cabling. “You have me, I’m not going anywhere. I’d never leave you, Star.”

Starscream let out a needy whine, rocking his hips to meet Bumblebee’s thrust and attempting to encourage his lover to move faster. Bee quietly shushed him, rubbing a digit around Starscream’s blinking, swollen node. Starscream’s field flared, charge jumping between their frames and making Bee shiver and flare his plating to help cool his systems off. 

They were both so close and all it took to push Starscream over the edge was a pinch to his node and Bee whispering, “mine,” into his neck. Starscream overloaded with a shout, servos flexing and back arching into Bumblebee. His charge washed through him, snapping at Bee’s plating. The minibot groaned, burying his face in Star’s neck and thrusting a few more times into the Seeker’s clutching valve before he pushed as deep as he could and overloaded. 

Their armor pinged as it cooled and neither moved for a long while, both venting deeply and enjoying being pressed together. Starscream’s wings twitched and he squeezed Bee’s shoulder. Bumblebee rolled both shoulders, shifting enough to peek up at his Seeker. Starscream’s smile was soft and indulgent.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Bee mumbled. “You good?”

“Better than good now.” Starscream’s servo rose to stroke the back of Bumblebee’s helm and play with an audial horn.

“That’s good. Give me a klik and I’ll get off of you.”

“No need to rush, I like you where you are.” Star paused, optics looking over at the berth side table then back at Bee. “Are there any more treats left?”

“They’re for later, after we clean up while we’re cuddling.”

“I see,” Star pet him some more, and Bee sank into his larger lover. “What brought all of this on, by the way?”

Bee smirked against Starscream’s cockpit, breath fogging the glass. “You called Windblade Windbag before storming out of the office.”

Starscream snorted and giggled. “If I knew insulting Windblade meant I get treated like this, I’d be doing it a lot more often.”

Bee pinched him. “Don’t you dare! I thought Chromia was going to hunt you down for making Windblade cry.”

Starscream just chuckled, snuggling down more in his pillows and wrapping an arm around Bumblebee’s back. “Fine, but only because you asked.”


End file.
